Drabble Kehidupan Sehari-Hari Cowo SMA
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: Cuma kumpulan Drabble ancur berbentuk dialog yang terjadi dengan anak SMA jaman sekarang - - thanks to Yasunobu Yamauchi-sensei :D
1. Cewe Berkacamata

Kumpulan Drabble Kehidupan Sehari-hari Cowo SMA

Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou©Yasunobu Yamauchi

Nurama Nurmala

Siang hari yang indah dengan awan putih yang bergempita di beberapa sisi lazuardi. Sebuah taman yang tak bergeming di bawah naungannya tampak dijadikan objek pemusnah penat oleh beberapa masyarakat sekitar. Salah satunya adalah dua _cowo_ SMA yang tidak ada kerjaan sehabis pulang sekolah.

Yoshitake: Hoi.

Hidenori: Hm?

Yoshitake: Bagaimana menurutmu… tentang _cewe _berkacamata?

Hidenori: Ha?

Yoshitake: Menurutmu… kenapa mereka memakai kacamata?

Hidenori: Bukankah itu sudah jelas? (tangan kiri bergerak, menunjuk mata kirinya) Karena mata mereka tidak bagus?

Yoshitake: Hmm….

Hidenori: Yah, bukannya tidak bagus sih. Tapi mata mereka sudah rusak.

….

….

….

….

Keduanya terdiam

….

….

….

….

Yoshitake: Hoi.

Hidenori: Hm?

Yoshitake: Menurutmu, _cewe_ berkacamata tidak bisa disebut hanya_ cewe berkacamata _saja 'kan?

Hidenori: Ha?

Yoshitake: Ya, maksudku, mereka pasti punya level sendiri-sendiri. Seperti _warrior_ yang bisa berubah menjadi _knight_ atau _bunker_, _thief _yang berubah menjadi _assassin_ atau _beastmaster_ (Yoshitake sedang membicarakan _leveling _dalam game RPG atau MMORPG)

Hidenori: Hm… (berpikir sejenak, menangkupkan kedua tangan menutupi mulut) Kau benar. Mereka memang memiliki level.

Yoshitake: Nah! (menjentikan jari)

Hidenori: Ada perempuan yang memakai kacamata minus karena dia suka membaca, dan ada juga perempuan yang memakai kacamata karena dia gemar main _game_ atau nonton TV.

Yoshitake: Hm… jadi kita tidak bisa mengklasifikasikan mereka dalam satu jenis saja;_ cewe berkacamata_.

Hidenori: Tapi ada juga beberapa jenis perempuan yang seharusnya memakai kacamata tapi mereka tidak mau pakai dan jenis lainnya yang tidak perlu memakai kacamata tapi mereka sengaja pakai dengan berbagai alasan, seperti ingin tampil lebih cantik, terlihat lebih pintar, atau hanya _style_.

Yoshitake: _Style_?

Hidenori: Ya.

Yoshitake : Hmm… jenis yang ini aneh juga. Pengklasifikasian mereka tidak mudah. Jadi, menurutmu, tipe mana yang paling manis?

Hidenori: Hm… (menangkupkan tangan kanan di bawah dagu) menurutku tipe yang memakai kacamata karena kebanyakan main _game_.

Yoshitake: Cewe yang sebenarnya tidak usah memakai kacamata tapi memakai kacamata juga manis.

Hidenori: Eh? Bukankah itu bodoh?

Yoshitake: Ya, karena itu jadi manis.

….

….

….

….

Mereka terdiam lagi.

….

….

….

….

Hidenori: Jadi… Yoshitake, kenapa kau bertanya hal itu padaku?

Yoshitake: Eh, bukankah sudah jelas? Karena kau berkacamata?

Hidenori: Bukan, aku bertanya tentang pertanyaanmu yang sebenarnya.

Yoshitake: Ah. Aku hanya penasaran saja, sebenarnya... matamu minus berapa?

BUUAAAKKKKHHH!

Berakhir dengan Yoshitake yang mendapat tendangan maut Hidenori.

**AN: Eung~ Tiba-tiba sehabis nonton anime-nya pikiran saya jadi kemana-mana (episode-nya dikit banget, makanya saya mana puaaaaaaaassss T_T) Dan ketika saya sedang B*B saya jadi kepikiran tentang "**_**Cewe Berkacamata**_**". Saya mikirin adegan ini kaya di anime-nya sih, Hidenori dan Yoshitake sedang ngobrol berdua sepulang sekolah (yang sekali lagi bikin Tadakuni si **_**mainchara**_** tidak muncul XD #ngakak) dan membahas tentang cewe kacamata yang pada akhirnya berujung pada kepenasaran Yoshitake. Sebenarnya sih itu rasa penasaran saya aja :D sebenarnya Hidenori minus berapa? Terus siapa yang nolongin Hidenori ketika keselek mochi tahun baru XD dan kenapa ayah Hidenori manggil Hidenori dengan sebutan "kacamata" sedangkan memanggil anak sulungnya dengan embel-embel **_**–san**_** padahal anak sulungnya juga berkacamata XD**


	2. Rencana

**Kumpulan Drabble Kehidupan Sehari-hari Cowo SMA**

**Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou©Yasunobu Yamauchi**

**Nurama Nurmala**

* * *

Seperti biasa, Yoshitake dan Hidenori tengah menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah mereka di rumah si tokoh utama; Tadakuni.

Hidenori dan Yoshitake terlihat sibuk dengan kerjaan masing-masing, yaitu membaca majalah komik mingguan yang baru terbit di _Shounen Jump_, dan Tadakuni yang notabene adalah pemilik dari majalah komik itu terasingkan di sudut kamarnya.

"Hei…" sebuah panggilan terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, tapi mereka terlihat enggan menggubris dan lebih memilih untuk meneruskan membaca _chapter_ selanjutnya dari judul _manga_ yang lain. "Hari ini kulihat Karasawa membuka sebuah buku di kelas."

"Heee…" Yoshitake berujar malas.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanggapan ogah Hidenori tak terlihat mengganggu Tadakuni sedikitpun.

"Buku yang ia keluarkan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan kita di sekolah."

"Heee… jadi dia mengeluarkan buku _hentai_ di sekolah?"

Tadakuni memandang Yoshitake dengan tatapan _memangnya elu? _Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Dia mengeluarkan buku rencana hariannya."

"Heee…" sahut Yoshitake dan Hidenori bersamaan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia begitu terorganisir. Dia selalu menulis apa yang harus ia kerjakan di buku itu. Itulah mental anak muda yang siap dengan masa depan, bukankah begitu?"

"Heeee…" perlahan, Yoshitake dan Hidenori bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju tasnya masing-masing.

SREEETTT!

Setelah mengambil sebuah buku dari tas sekolahnya, Hidenori lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menunjuk Tadakuni dengan tatapan menyalang.

"DENGAR TADAKUNI! Manusia jaman sekarang tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa rencana!"

"DENGAR TADAKUNI!" Kali ini berganti Yoshitake yang berteriak dengan buku di tangan kiri dan jari telunjuk kanannya yang menunjuk Tadakuni. "Diantara kita bertiga hanya kau saja si manusia tanpa rencana!"

"APPAA?" Tadakuni yang kaget melihat kedua sahabatnya tak percaya. "Kalian juga terbiasa menuliskan apa yang akan kalian lakukan seperti Karasawa?"

"Huh! Kau begitu meremehkan kami!" Hidenori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu memandang Tadakuni dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Bahkan tanpa kau tahu, kami sudah membuat rencana untuk 10 tahun ke depan!" Terang Yoshitake dengan bangganya.

"_NAANIIIII?_"

Bagai orang yang tertinggal dari kawan-kawannya, Tadakuni seketika dihinggapi depresi yang berlebihan. Ia terduduk di sudut dengan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Maka dari itu, dengarkanlah rencana kami," Hidenori melepas sebuah pose dramatis sementara Yoshitake berdiri mendampinginya di sebelah kiri. "Akan kami bacakan rencana kami hari ini."

"Ah!" Yoshitake mengangguk setuju, tangannya bergerak membuka lembaran buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Rencana hari ini, Jam 08.15 pergi sekolah bareng Tadakuni."

Hidenori yang tak ingin kalah membuka buku rencananya dan mulai membacakan rencana sehari-harinya dengan lantang. "Dari jam 08.25 sampai jam 08.40 nyontek PR-nya Tadakuni."

"Dari jam 12.00 sampai jam 12.30 mencicipi bekal makan siang Tadakuni," lanjut Yoshitake.

"Dari pulang sekolah sampai jam 18.59 main di rumahnya Tadakuni," lanjut Hidenori.

"Jam 19.00 sampai jam 20.00 makan malam di rumahnya Tadakuni," sembur Yoshitake.

"Lulus bareng Tadakuni."

"Kuliah bareng Tadakuni."

"Kerja bareng Tadakuni."

"Menikah bareng Tadakuni."

"Tu-tunggu!" Dengan syok Tadakuni menghentikan rincian rencana yang sedang diperlihatkan Hidenori dan Yoshitake. "Kenapa di setiap rencana kalian selalu ada namaku?"

"Heee?" Hidenori dan Yoshitake saling berpandangan. "Itu sudah jelas 'kan? Karena tujuan hidup kami adalah mengganggu hidup Tadakuni!"

"APPPPAAAAAAAAA?! MAMPUS AJA LU BERDUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Chapter Rencana – End**


End file.
